No fue a primera vista
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Pero la verdad es que cada vez que te veo... Me sonrojo, sudo, tartamudeo, me comporto como la niña que siempre quise no ser.
1. Chapter 1

_**n/a:** Este es un fic para Yui Aishimasu-Hiro, que prometió que escribiría de esta parejita si yo lo hacía antes. ¡VIVA!_

Disclaimer Applied

Advertencias: Karin!Centric. Leve UA, Pre-Saga Quincy. Romance cursi-rosado-kawaii. No correspondido.

 **F** i **v** e- **S** h **o** t

 **G** é **n** e **r** o **s|| R** omance / **D** rama.

 **P** a **r** e **j** a **s||** Karin x Uryuu. Ninguna otra, sólo menciones.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **No fue a primera vista**_

.

 _"El amor agudiza todos los sentidos, menos el común."_

 _Sunshine Magazine._

.

.

A decir verdad, yo no sé cuándo comenzó exactamente. Lo que sé es que influyó el tener tus visitas constantemente en nuestra casa, todo debido a quién es —o _"qué es"_ como tú dices en bromas— mi hermano.

La primera vez que recuerdo haber hablado contigo, la charla se sintió muy forzada. Yuzu, que por algún motivo estaba bipolar esos días, me ordenó hacerme cargo de la cena mientras ella ayudaba a papá en la clínica. Ichi-nii no se dignaba a regresar de la escuela, a la cual estoy segura no asistió por su trabajo sin paga de héroe.

Acortando la historia: tuve que abrir la puerta y, de lo furiosa que estaba con mis hermanos y como soy pésima para las venganzas de cualquier clase, te dije que podías esperar a Ichi-nii en su habitación.

Viraba rumbo a la cocina, cuando tu voz me increpó antes de dejar totalmente la entrada.

— _Karin-san. Perdona que lo pregunte sin más pero, ¿recuerdas haber hablado conmigo antes, en cualquier otro momento?_

— _Eh…_ —mi hermano me había comentado parte de tu personalidad, pero aún así, el tono me había erizado los bellos de la nuca. Jamás un chico, menos uno mucho mayor que yo, se había dirigido hacia mí con la cantidad de respeto que habías colocado en cada palabra. No te habías oído brusco, ni bastante amigable, pero de hecho había sonado relajante escucharte hablar. Para cuando lo noté, había tenido que esforzarme por recordar la pregunta _—. No… no lo creo —_ finalmente pude contestarte, dubitativa.

Para cuando quise preguntarte por qué del cuestionamiento, Ichi-nii había decidido llegar inoportunamente. Demasiado inoportuno, pues, como aún no te retirabas del recibidor de la puerta, al ser abierta ésta te golpeó en la espalda con tal cantidad de fuerza que caíste de barbilla al suelo.

No negaré que la escena me resultó cómica. Haberte visto dialogar tan serio, para luego estar tendido de alfombra, me provocó deseos de reír. Pero no quería ofenderte, así que decidí devolverme a la cocina y esconder mi sonrisa divertida bajo mis palmas.

Horas después, no quisiste quedarte para la cena, así que pensé en aprovechar la presencia de mi hermano para preguntar al respecto. Sin embargo, Ichi-nii fue el que sacó el tema, tras la comida, y mientras yo estaba sola enjuagando platos.

— _¿Es la primera vez que te encuentras con Ishida?_

Si fuese un hermano del montón, me hubiera preocupado de la probabilidad de que estuviera entrando en su modo protector al tener falsas sospechas de algo que no existía. Pero era mi hermano; así que un, tanto irritada todavía por la semi-pelea entre Yuzu, le dije lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

— _Si dices que Ishida-kun es el más inteligente de ustedes, ¿pensaste que él mentía cuando te informó lo que contesté? —_ y pasé a exigirle que me dijera por qué creía importante que yo recordara haber tenido una conversación contigo en particular.

Si había dejado de ocultarle la verdad a Tatsuki-chan, Mizuiro-kun y Keigo-kun, ¿por qué se tomaba el trabajo de mantener mentiras conmigo? Quizás la misma pregunta había orillado a Yuzu a enfadarse esa tarde, y desquitar la molestia, ocasionada por nuestro hermano, conmigo. Mas Ichi-nii siguió manteniendo el misterio, alegando que no tenía mucha importancia al asunto.

Me indignó no poder lograr sacarle una pizca de información, e infantilmente me mantuve así durante varios días.

A las dos semanas, cuando mi bomba de ira se había transformado en pesar a punto de estallar, volví a sacar mi lado egoísta al deambular hasta altas horas en la calle.

Los hollows vagando eran lo de menos, parte de mí sabía que en ese caso Ichi-nii aparecería a salvar el día —la noche, más bien— e inquirir en qué diablos pensaba. Tal vez era parte de mi rebeldía adolescente, no lo sé. Sabía que estaba siendo estúpida.

Esperé pacientemente el alarido de algún monstruo hueco pero… en cambio, tu voz resonó en el lugar.

— _¿Qué haces sola a esta hora? —_ por tu expresión calmada, era difícil deducir que parecías físicamente sorprendido.

Y aunque lo decías figuradamente, de algún modo decidí contestarte con una evasiva apáticamente sarcástica.

— _Descubrí que soy Hachiko. Pero no me gusta la estación, así que voy a esperar a mi amo aquí._

No esperaba una risa de tu parte, ni la obtuve. A cambio de mi supuesto comentario, recibí un silencio que se prolongó durante un par de minutos. Sospeché que mi humor pudo haberte alejado, no sería la primera vez que un chico lo hacía. Mas sí fue la primera vez que quise comprobarlo. A falta de capacidad para detectar el reiatsu, si quería asegurarme debía usar la vista para ver si seguías allí.

Lentamente soslayé la mirada, con mi mente a la defensiva de no realizar el movimiento, y de pronto no encontré tu rostro de frente.

Hallé tu perfil.

A mi parecer, esa fue la instancia en que descubrí… que no me gustaba tu sonrisa, Ishida-san. No cuando tus cejas mostraban un amago de titubeo, como si dentro de tu cabeza hubieras visualizado un recuerdo que te provocaba dolor rememorar.

La misma sonrisa de labios que aparecía en papá, en Ichi-nii, en Yuzu, en mí, cuando al hacer memoria nos adentrábamos en partes del pasado que deseábamos cambiar.

Sin embargo, no dejaste que tus emociones nublaran su percepción. Bajando tu rostro hacia el columpio donde yo reposaba, me hiciste un ofrecimiento bastante anormal. Bueno, nada normal desde que pasamos a estar en el siglo XXI.

— _Te acompañaré a tu casa._

— _¿H-Heh? —_ me había aturdido.

Porque a cualquier chica de trece años le parecería una locura que alguien, con quien no había convivido, la invitara a caminar a su lado. De seguro, las más normales, habrían augurado malas intenciones de parte del sujeto. Hasta por una milésima de segundo, prefería irme sola. Pero no por desconfianza.

Tus ojos, tras las gafas, carecían de malicia, de indecencia o de alguna señal de doble intención; realmente no existieron dudas, de mi parte, sobre ti. La alerta que mantenía era porque me negaba a dejar el lugar, pese a que me indicaste que mi hermano había partido esa tarde a la Soul Society.

— _Aaaaah —_ fue cuando lo comprendí— _, es por eso que no ha llegado aquí._

De saber que ese comentario tonto te molestaba… habría dicho alguna cosa aún más tonta.

— _¿¡Q-Qué clase de respuesta es esa!?_ —te había exasperado mi indicación _—. ¡No me digas que todo esto lo improvisaste a último momento!_

El repentino cambio en tu humor me provocó impresión, aunque terminé solamente expresando lo que ya sabía.

— _Bueno… ¿sí? No lo pensé realmente, fue como un impulso._

Te mostraste insatisfecho con la respuesta y lanzaste un bufido en mi contra.

— _No puedo creerlo. Eres como tu hermano._

No fue necesario meditarlo dos veces.

— _¿M-Me estás insultando?_

Mi duda había opacado tu bajo estado de mal humor, como si te hubiera agradado que yo dijera justamente eso. ¿Será que fui la única en captar que la exclamación era en tono despectivo? Me lo pregunté tiempo después, ya que en ese instante quedé atónita ante el nuevo panorama.

No había esperado sacarte de quicio, aún menos esperé haberte hecho sonreír.

En mi estómago, al mismo tiempo, se instaló un hormigueo. Mi corazón había comenzado a incrementar su velocidad, pero no le tomé mayor importancia.

Como pedido de te dejaría llevarme sana y salva a mi hogar, te pedí que me explicaras por qué se supone que no recordaba haber tenido una reunión contigo antes.

Tras unos segundos de indecisión, procediste a narrar la pelea con Tsukishima y, contra el pronóstico que pude imaginar, me explicaste lo que nos ocurrió, a tus compañeros de clase —los amigos de Ichi-nii— y a nosotras.

No fuiste bueno aparentando, ni tratando de consolar. Me diste mi espacio cuando, al caminar rumbo a casa, me abstraje en mí misma al saber la verdad del suceso con el que, te fue imposible de ocultar, habías quedad marcado en su momento.

— _Fue muy duro para tu hermano, esa es una razón del que no decidiera contarte. Otra es que… teme que te culpes a ti misma._

Fue lo último que escuché, además de una tradicional despedida con deseos de buenas noches al ingresar en casa.

Mi mente dejó de cavilar sobre ti, para centrarse más en que vivió mi hermano por causa de aquel tipo llamado Tsukishima Shuukuro.

Yo fui una de los que habían dudado. Fui una de quienes, con su desconfianza, quebraron a Ichi-nii hasta tal punto de que tras, perder sus poderes, no le quedó opción más que bajar los brazos… y no poder hacer más que llorar.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarme manipular por alguien? Ciertamente, si el trabajo de Médium —pese a que lo tuve poco tiempo— jamás había sido para mí, con esto quedaba claro que no servía para tal labor.

Me perturbaba la paranoia, suponer que podría volver a pasarnos, a pasarme.

No es que fuese un tema increíble, es común de un enemigo de turno tomar por rehenes a las personas con lazos más cercanos.

Tengo la suerte de saberlo sólo por experiencias de videojuegos.

Con el paso de los días, pudo deshacerme de la incómoda cavilación que me atrapaba al indagar en posibilidades nefastas. Tratando de ver lo positivo, de centrarme en el ahora, que era lo más importante. Si algo tenía que pasar, pasaría, no había modo de revertir algunos sucesos.

De momento, si no apreciaba lo que poseía en frente, acabaría como los mismos causantes de todas aquellas peleas.

Redescubrí eso al hablar con papá, quien tuvo otro de sus extraordinarios momentos donde quiso dejar de ser un bufón y mantenerse filosófico.

Sin embargo; a pesar de que todas las otras emociones se esfumaran, aún hay una que se conserva firmemente dentro mío.

Tal vez porque no puedo cambiar este entorno habitual. Ya que tú eres visita recurrente, para bien o para mal.

Ishida-san, después de lo que has hecho por mí, lamento ignorarte cuando vienes a casa.

Es a propósito, aunque mis motivos no son ninguna de las hipótesis que cruzan tu cabeza.

No lo notas, pero la verdad es que cada vez que te veo…

Me sonrojo, sudo, tartamudeo, me comporto como la niña que siempre quise no ser. Pero no lo puedo evitar… porque me gustas.

Desde que lo acepté, he probado distintos modos de no demostrarlo. Hoy vuelves a aparecer, y debo cambiar rápidamente mi meta original.

—Hola Yuzu-chan.

—¡Hola Ishida-kun!

No, esto no es bueno, quizá si regreso mis pasos ayude. Estoy en los escalones superiores, sólo subiré dos y…

—Hola, Karin-san.

¿Por qué siquiera me molesto en creer que podría ocultarme? Si tú posees poderes, es muy seguro que incluso me haya detectado antes de que yo decidiera bajar a la primera planta. Al haberme visto en el pasillo, no habrías dudado en devolverme el saludo si también me veías. A diferencia de mi hermano, tú eres más de buenos modales ante todo. Pero yo me sentiría más aliviada si pudiera idear formas más rápidas de evadirte, o poder evitarte completamente.

Podría haber acabado bajando, pero no, me quedé tontamente de pie en el mismo escalón cuando recibí tu saludo.

—Uh…—agradezco no haberme quitado, apenas llegué de la escuela, la chaqueta que el clima casi glaciar me obligó a ponerme este día de clases. El tener algo holgado, cubriendo desde mi vientre a mi cuello, evita que notes el respiro interno que doy. Lo falta de aliento que me quedo al intentar que el pánico no me aprese—. Hola Ishida-san.

Recordar que solía llamarte con el mismo honorífico que mi hermana hasta que, al reconocer que comenzabas a gustarme, terminé sopesando y acabé por cambiar el _"kun"_ por el _"san"_.

Dándote mis saludos de este modo, buscando calma, esperé obtenerla. Pero fue demasiado bueno para que se tratara de un hecho, pues de nuevo inicié con un balbuceo tosco, ese que me adelantó desde el principio que este intento de plática acabaría mal. Lo dije en un tono duro.

Y lo vuelvo a arruinar.

Notas mi torpeza, y aunque sé que no preguntarás, saberme descubierta logra desatar en mí una cadena de reacciones que te pertenecen y de las cuales no caes en cuenta.

Siento ardor en las manos, por si no fuera suficiente el revoltijo en mi cabeza, el sudor se desliza por mis dedos y mi rostro pasa de tibio a caliente. El nerviosismo se incrementa en mí al reparar que mis orejas deben compartir el mismo color que mis mejillas, un rojizo intenso y obvio para cualquiera. Frunzo el ceño un poco buscando disimular, añorando tranquilizar la velocidad de mis latidos de a poco.

Lamentablemente, pese al genio que eres, interpretas mi gesto repentino como un signo de desagrado por tener que verte. Es una de tus acciones recurrentes. Supongo que es el motivo por el que colocas, sobre esa ligera molestia, tu gesto de frialdad impasible e incluso llegas a ignorar mi existencia al pasar por mi lado.

Es horrible saber que, si quiero que no te enteres, debo seguir fingiendo así.

Usualmente, luego de que desapareces de mi campo de visión, me embarga la molesta sensación de entender que he arruinado parte de los buenos ánimos que traías. Sin embargo; me consuela saber lo poco que dura, tu descontento, al adentrarse en la habitación de Ichi-nii. Hay gritos e insultos tuyos, sin intención verdadera de herir, al mismo tono que el de mi hermano, junto a comentarios de Orihime-chan y uno que otro de Chad. Percibir que eres expresivo, en compañía de amigos, me alivia.

Darme cuenta de que no le te provocado daño significativo, me alegra.

Jamás lo he dicho, ni lanzado un comentario para que alguien tenga la posibilidad de darle nombre al sentimiento. Pero supongo que el gen perceptivo Kurosaki está en todos nosotros.

—¡Aw, Karin-chan, tus sonrojos de enamoramiento son tan lindos! —Yuzu da su diagnóstico a mis síntomas, olvidando la delicadeza de la confidencialidad de paciente-médico.

—¡Que bajes la voz! —le digo alarmada; en un susurro, que casi se convierte en grito, si no fuese por decirlo en modo afónico mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

No hay por qué negar las pruebas, o para decirlo directo, las muchas veces que ha tenido la oportunidad de notar mis expresiones cambiar a pasivas mientras estás presente o alrededor.

La primeras veces lo negaba demasiado. Entonces, al salir de la escuela camino a casa un día, Yuzu anunció que estabas acercándote y yo, con lo predecible que soy, atiné a congelarme en mi sitio. Mi cara parecía el vivo retrato de esa lata de sopa. No me refiero a lo artístico, sino a lo estúpido que yo lo consideré al buscar, desesperadamente, otro objeto que mirar.

Fue inevitable negarlo al llegar a nuestra habitación, sobre todo al ver mi rostro en el espejo de nuestro baño y percatarme de que aún me había quedado rastro de vergüenza a vivos tonos.

Bochorno que Yuzu prefirió llamar timidez porque, según ella, no había por qué avergonzarse de sentirse atraída por un muchacho. Y tampoco disimuló querer saber a detalle desde cuándo estaba tan atenta de ti.

Aunque desearía saber si previendo qué sucedería al final, con tantas coincidencias de vernos casualmente. Si hubiera estado conciente, podría haber omitido dichos encuentros para no caer en este confuso sentimiento royendo mis sentidos en cada nueva oportunidad. A pesar de reparar en muchos sucesos a mi alrededor, siempre busqué una manera de ignorarlos teniendo la esperanza de que ciertos problemas desaparecerían pasando su debido tiempo. Era un tipo de filosofía cruel que yo mantenía, mas tratar de aplicarla a mi vida ahora ya es querer realizar un acto imposible.

Por lo tanto, engañarme ya no es un camino a seguir. Sabiendo esto, deduje que si me era difícil engañarme a mí misma, mentirle a los demás sería más costoso. Aún así, era mi plan de respaldo y en lo que me esforzaba.

—¿Ishida? ¡¿El hijo del Director del Hospital Ishida?!

Lamentablemente, Yuzu suele soltar la lengua en momentos indebidos y lo tiendo a contestarle en peores situaciones. El comentario, que iba dirigido a mí, terminó saliendo del baño donde estábamos solas. En el transcurso de unas horas, todas las clases y hasta los profesores tenían una disparatada versión del rumor.

Compañeras con las que compartía clase, susurraban razones de la A a la Z del por qué era imposible que yo estuviera en una relación romántica contigo.

Los profesores, por azares y culpa de los charlatanes, sólo interpretaron mis palabras como un alarde de una adolescente sin vida amorosa.

Fue una suerte. Me culparía si, por un error mío, se tomaran las habladurías de forma literal. Si, por mi culpa, llegaban a juzgarte al creer que realmente teníamos una relación de algún tipo.

Por Kami-sama, ni amigos éramos. Pero qué más da, el poder de la lengua humana inventará mitos hasta que el final de los días, el cual, teniendo en cuenta todos en la Soul Society y demás mundos, está a años de suceder.

Entonces, era de esperar que el lunes, martes, miércoles y jueves las chicas con una activa vida social —de huecas, tan huecas que hasta llamarlas hollows es un insulto a los monstruos— tuvieran otra víctima en la mira.

Yo podía lidiar con las burlas, las miradas despectivas, las _"explicaciones"_ de que jamás podría estar a la altura del heredero de Ishida Ryuuken, de lo inadaptada que era, lo rara y hasta lo marimacha que lucía —o " _tomboy"_ , como lo dicen para sonar más _"cool"_ —; lo que no toleré es que hablaran mal de ti.

Sí, tal vez no eres un tipo de porte atlético, con músculos y una tabla de lavar bajo el pecho —¿y cómo diablos se supone que los chicos sabían eso? ¿Por cómo te queda la ropa? ¿Tanto te miran ellos también?—, pero eso no significaba que no fueses una de las mejores personas que existían en el mundo. Por lo que comentó Orihime-chan, además de ser el Presidente de la clase, ocupas el puesto de Número 1 a Nivel Académico, eres experto en costura y sabes cocinar.

¡Todo lo opuesto a los pervertidos de mi salón!

Eres amable, atento, caballeroso y dulce.

Oh, diablos. Kurosaki Karin… lo arruinaste tú misma. Aún peor, lo arruinaste sonando como una niña de un dorama empalagoso.

Delante de la clase entera.

.

.

.

—¡KAMI-SAMA! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LES DIJE ESO A AQUELLOS IDIOTAS! —al llegar al parque ni bien acabadas las clases, gritó a todo pulmón. Yuzu, sentada de rodillas junto al árbol que Karin usaba como soporte de espalda, le dio palmadas.

—No estás siendo práctica, ¡traidora!, un golpe antes de decir eso hubiera servido —quiso recomponerse, pero emitió un chillido lastimero en su lugar—. S-Soy patética.

Yuzu rodó los ojos, suspirando quedamente ante la exageración.

—Estás enamorada de un chico, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? —su intención era ayudar, pero debía tocar fondo en el miedo de su hermana pasa solucionarlo.

No es como si Karin temiese saber que estaba enamorada, solamente temía que la persona en cuestión la descubriera.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Orihime-chan tiene más suerte con Ichi-nii que yo aquí.

—¿O-Orihime-chan está enamorada de nuestro One-chan? —Yuzu mostró toda su incredulidad—. P-Pero yo quiero que R-Rukia-chan sea nuestra cuñada, es decir, ¡después de todo lo que ha sufrido!

Dejando que su gemela opuesta se sumiera en dilemas ocasionados por la actuación de Rukia; Karin empezó a meditar qué haría.

No planeaba, por algún medio y pese a sus intenciones platónicas, acercarse a Ishida-san para conseguir esa idea descabellada de tener una cita. Simplemente necesitaba tiempo para dejar que, el enamoramiento, quedara en su mente como un recuerdo.

Ishida-san era mayor que ella por cuatro años. Ella llegaría a los catorce, sí, pero él tenía diecisiete y contando.

Y, en caso de que así no fuera, ¿cómo alguien como él podría fijarse en ella?

o **O** o **O** o **O** o

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **n/a:**_ _Una idea loca que vino cuando acababa de leer parte de un texto sobre el hombre de Neanderthal. ¡No, no sé cómo se coló la idea en eso!_

 _Lo que sí sé es que, "Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" y de pronto me invadió la tristeza de recordar que Uryuu es malo, se fue y todo. Entonces dije, "¿Es porque no te hacían muchos fics? ¡¿Te fuiste al lado malo a buscar más fics, Ishida?!" (?) Y prometí que haría lo más que pudiese de él, si por favor Kami-sama hace que todo sea parte del plan de Tite y Uryuu no es realmente malvado._

 _Y amo a Karin, así que los emparejo xD_

 _Como siempre, agradezco las lecturas y saben que los reviews son bienvenidos._


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo dedicado a_ _KAORI: Es un alivio para mí que los veas IC, ¡creo que es lo que más preocupaba de esto! A Ishida se me hace más fácil ver cómo reaccionaría si trato de tener en cuenta el canon, a Karin en cambio la baso en suposiciones, pues como su actitud apenas se muestra es difícil adivinar cómo reaccionaría._

 _Entiendo lo de el otro par de pairings, a varias les está pasando eso con el Hisugaya/Karin, y yo misma quería leer algo diferente. ¡Saludos de vuelta! ^^_

Disclaimer Applied.

* * *

.

 ** _No fue a primera vista_**

.

 _Parte Dos_

.

Ambas hermanas Kurosaki acomodaron los zapatos en la entrada, se colocaron sus respectivas pantuflas de casa y se separaron en habitaciones distintas. Mientras que Yuzu se dirigió a cambiarse de inmediato, Karin se coló en la cocina y abrió el refrigerador con la idea de buscar algo que beber.

El interior del electrodoméstico estaba decentemente equipado con cajas de lácteos, yogures, bidones de jugo de naranja y verduras acomodadas en los cajones. Pero, con su vista encontrando el tono amarillo claro de la vainilla, sus manos no dudaron en se dirigirse al pack doble de flan acaramelado.

Cuando tuvo una cucharilla, sacada del cajón de cubiertos, quitó la cubierta del envase plástico y rápidamente se llevó un bocado del flan a la boca.

—Esto es tragarse los sentimientos, ¿eh? —se burló, con la mirada decaída.

Mientras el sabor dulce llenaba su lengua, dudas amargas ocupaban su mente.

Teniendo trece años, Karin quería atribuírselo todo a sus hormonas adolescentes. Pero, viajando un poco profundo, sabía que el sentimiento no se había formado por pura atracción física. Lo entendía pues, si de aquel modo fuera, ella se habría fijado en cualquier otro chico de su clase o de grados superiores en su misma escuela.

Los chicos eran unos pervertidos, era una frase que había mantenido casi como un refrán, algo que sabía a ciencia cierta era verdad. En varias ocasiones había atrapado a sus viejos compañeros de fútbol, ahora ya más entrados en la pubertad, mirándole la zona de los pechos y, a otros más desvergonzados, subiéndole la falda a una chica o intentado espiar el baño, o el vestuario, femenino los días de deporte.

Lamentablemente, ella tampoco podía decir que había salido librada de esos depravados. Había ocurrido un día al sonar las campanas para indicar que entraran a clases. Era normal que los estudiantes, arremolinados en los pasillos, se metieran en grupos de dos o tres y por lo tanto a veces la puerta pareciese pequeña, incluso muchos cometían la tontería de empujarse los hombros. Karin hubiera deseado que esto último le hubiera sucedido, pero no fue así.

Yuzu pudo pasar tranquilamente mientras los chicos desde sus puestos, ni bien observaron su rostro, se apresuraban en saludarla con buenos ánimos. Tentados por su angelical sonrisa, parecía que jamás nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño intencionalmente; Karin, iba justo detrás, pero había parado el paso al sentir un claro pellizco en su… zona posterior.

La anécdota se resumía a un atrevido recibiendo un puñetazo en la mejilla y ella con una amonestación, que le fue retirada cuando le relató la historia completa a la maestra y director.

Aunque al final había salido como victoriosa, porque ya ningún chico de su clase se atrevió jamás a hacerle algo semejante nuevamente ni tampoco lo intentaron con Yuzu, no existía una parte del hecho que le provocara orgullo. ¡Odiaba recordarlo!

Sin embargo, en la búsqueda por encontrarle una razón a su reciente problema, cada suposición contaba para tener una solución a lo que consideraba un problema.

Un hecho bastante simple: estaba enamorada de Ishida Uryuu.

Y había tantas cosas malas en esa acción, como anhelaba encontrar errores en sus emociones. Quería indagar, saber a fondo qué había provocado su interés en él y por qué.

Una de sus teorías era que ella se había provocado el asunto con su idealización.

Porque era cierto, aunque no en todo. No podía idealizar a Uryuu más de lo que él, con sus acciones y talentos, lo estaba ya.

Le resultaba cursi admitirlo pero…

 _A mí me gusta todo de él. Desde el color de sus ojos, hasta cómo le quedan sus lentes, la forma en la que habla, su voz, cómo sin querer acaba haciendo el ridículo a veces. El hecho de que haya sido tan amable conmigo aunque estoy segura de que también debe serlo con otras chicas, pero es dulce._

Profundamente dulce, el que él fuera tan desinteresado a la hora de ayudar incluso en algo tan simple como acompañarla a su casa. ¿Qué clase de chica no se enternecería? Supuso que ésas que buscaban divertirse con las emociones ajenas, las que tenían gustos por lo superficial de una relación y demás. Esa razón la tenía preocupada.

Ella se consideraba más madura en el aspecto sentimental y eso que no había dado su primer beso aún, mucho menos tenido novio. Pero ver a las parejas, desde afuera, le habían dado una buena perspectiva de una relación.

Había visto compañeros y no compañeros, en su escuela, intercambiar en clase desde números de teléfono hasta besos. Muchas de esas _relaciones_ , a las que ella le costaba definir como tal, acababan después de unos meses y aparentemente sin remordimientos de alguna de las dos partes, ya fuese del chico o chica.

"Es parte de crecer", "ninguno tendrá solo un novio o novia en su vida", "el amor va y viene" decían los mismos que argumentaban que el amor a primera vista era eterno.

— _¿Estaré siendo superficial en esto?_ —se preguntó luego de haber dado un _sí_ rotundo al preguntarse si tanto le gustaba el amigo de su hermano, en una noche de insomnio donde las imágenes de las sonrisa de Uryuu no se desvanecía de su cabeza.

Para fortuna o infortunio, la respuesta a eso era un gran _no_.

A ella le había pasado a la inversa, no había sucedido con la velocidad de una flecha dándole en el corazón. Al verlo la primera vez no sintió nada realmente significativo por él. Fue cuando sus encuentros aumentaron, con su visión de él durando más que los cortos segundos de un saludo cortés, y hallándolo de casualidad en las calles de Karakura mientras le brindaba una sonrisa —apenas notable, pero lo suficiente como para confundirla— al estar distanciados por metros.

Estaba allí no por ella sino a Ichigo, sus saludos eran por educación para con todos no porque realmente quisiera ser gentil con ella, las sonrisas que le daba podían ser por diversión al ver que nadie notaba que ella con su gesto impasible, pero con ademanes repentinos sacados de la nada, atacaba uno que otro plus que nadie veía a excepción de ellos.

Uryuu no estaba realmente interesado en ella.

Trataba de persuadir a su corazón pensándolo, mas solamente lograba deprimirse al percatarse de lo que evidente.

Uryuu podía no sentir nada hacia Karin, mas Karin continuaba sintiendo cosas por Uryuu.

 _Pienso en él en clase, hablo con Yuzu al respecto y accidentalmente termino haciendo que toda la clase sepa de ello. Bueno, lo hice._ Karin no sabe por qué piensa más en todo estando en casa.

Quizás se debía a que era su hogar y el primer lugar de encuentro formal que ambos tuvieron.

 _No es que Uryuu venga aquí siempre. De hecho, ¿no son pocas las veces que ha venido? Estoy pensando mucho en ello, puede que sea ésa la razón. Hago un círculo, pensando y pensando en lo malo que es que yo sienta esto. No debería importarme tanto. Nunca fuimos amigos, no somos amigos._

Ésa era la realidad y no tenía sentido querer cambiarla, no si lo que más quería era dejar ese enamoramiento que consideraba estúpido y sinsentido. Como también lo era mencionar le había admitido a Yuzu y a sí misma.

 _Lo ignoraré, hasta que el sentimiento desaparezca. No será tan difícil. No debería importarme lo que él crea, la indiferencia es parecida al odio. En algún momento se dará cuenta de qué trato de demostrar._

Estando consciente de que él jamás la apreciaría ya que no tenía por qué, era lo suficiente para comenzar a olvidar.

Aun así; notar que sus ojos buscan sin disimulo otro cuerpo detrás de su hermano, que acaba de ingresar a la cocina, le avisa lo costoso que será. No era tan fácil como deshacerse del envase de plástico, le resultaba cruel e imposible arrojar sentimientos a la basura.

o **O** o **O** o **O** o

.

.

.

.

 _ **n/a:** Gracias otra vez por pasar a leer sobre esta preadolescente enamorada, ¡un saludo a todos!_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Agradecimientos por los reviews a Kimi Deathberry, arsarsursa, Alba Salvatore y Yui Aishimasu-Hiro! ^^_

 _Ahora quiero hacer una nota general._

 _No sé si habrán notado que el capítulo anterior fue diferente al primero. No hay romance, sino que más bien parece mero drama._

 _La idea del fic comenzó siendo distinta, pero conforme lo fui pensando, ¡me es imposible agregar más romance! Creo que debo cambiar el Hurt/Comfort por Drama, pues, como dije al principio, ya estoy haciendo todo más basado en Karin que en Ishida._

 _Creo que, puedo decir, es un fic que se trata sólo de Karin queriendo superar su enamoramiento. De la idea original que tenía, han nacido dos fics que planeo postear a futuro. Para no decepcionar al aquellos que no querían éste tema que presento ahora._

 _De todos modos, si alguien quiere seguir esto hasta los próximos tres shots que quedan, no se preocupen que seguiré publicando._

 _Sin más que decir, espero les agrade._

* * *

.

 _ **No fue a primera vista**_

.

 _Parte 3_

.

.

Observaba cómo el sol estaba poniéndose tras las ventanas. Después de ducharse y dejar su fuku en el lavado automático Karin bajó las escaleras y vio a su hermana llegar con brillo en sus ojos. La bolsa en las manos de Yuzu, le indicó que el lugar donde se realizó la compra se trataba de la panadería donde Orihime-chan trabajaba a medio tiempo.

—Karin-chan, ¿quieres uno?

Siguió a Yuzu a la cocina, quien abrió la bolsa para dejarla escoger el tipo de pan que más llamara su apetito. Sin mucha elección para decir que no tenía hambre, tomó uno cualquiera y ahogó un bufido cuando, apenas había quitado la mano, su hermana se apresuró a guardar el contenido de la bolsa alegando que los bollos se pondrían amargos si los dejaban mucho tiempo fuera.

—Orihime-chan no estaba. ¿Tú recuerdas qué días tiene libres? —Yuzu comentó casualmente, pero dejando ver su pequeña confusión por el hecho.

Estar al tanto de esa información le hizo estremecerse internamente pero, como siempre, se guardó lo que de verdad sentía al respecto.

—No lo sé. Eres tú la que habla más con ella que yo —le respondió su duda, con aparente aburrimiento y volvió a darle una mordida al bollo con azúcar negro que tenía entre la palma. Antes de que su hermana decidiera hablar otra vez, decidió abandonar el lugar—. Me iré a terminar la tarea.

Ya en su habitación y teniendo hojas sobre la madera laqueada del escritorio, le era dificultoso concentrar su mente en los problemas matemáticos. Y aunque nunca había sido excepcional en la materia, comprendía el tema. El motivo de su distracción era un solo y la hacía bajar la mirada, molesta, irritada consigo misma.

Teniendo en cuenta quién era su hermano, lo que podía hacer y qué lugar ocupaba en su propia familia así como en el mundo, se sentía culpable de estarse preguntando por un tema que, ella consideraba, tan banal como compadecerse de sí misma.

Había pasado las noches anteriores en vela. Prefería no recostarse, a dormir y ser asaltada por pesadillas nocturnas sobre el desastroso final de vida de su hermano.

Y aunque había sido un hecho de una única vez, el soñar acerca de la vida pasada de un alma, temía estar prediciendo en sueños el posible asesinato de Ichigo.

Eso era producto de un acontecimiento ocurrido hace poco.

Le había incomodado a niveles insospechados el haber visto ingresar, a su casa, a dos hollows. Pero los _arrancar_ , si su memoria no fallaba al recordar las explicaciones de Urahara-san, eran inofensivos. Lo mismo había expresado su hermano, y su palabra valía mucho para Karin. Además, no había sentido un aura negativa, típica de los entes malignos, en ese par de aspecto gracioso y voces todavía más cómicas.

De nuevo Ichigo había salido con un propósito claro, obligado él mismo a arriesgar su vida por otros.

Mas, todas las personas dentro de su hogar ya habían hecho a un lado cualquier tipo de desesperanza. Para ellos era simplemente descabellado que Ichigo no regresara a salvo, así que aunque podían estar alarmados con su salud, y lo herido que volvería, tenían la certeza de que volvería a casa.

Eso bastaba para que no se preocupara más de la cuenta, y de que, al mismo tiempo, su preocupación recayera en otra persona del grupo por el que su corazón clamaba.

 _¿Qué estará haciendo él ahora?_

 _¿Qué pensará sobre ser el único, de sus amigos, que no puede ayudar a esos hollows?_

 _¿Es ésa toda la verdad de que se negara?_

No había ido con ellos, y Karin estaba preguntándose el motivo detrás del rechazo. O, al menos, eso hacía minutos atrás hasta que Yuzu, indirectamente, le recordó el detalle de un suceso que aún a ese día le oprimía el pecho.

Era comprensible que los amigos de su hermano visitaran su casa, pero que entraran a su habitación, teniendo el consentimiento de Ichigo, era nuevo.

Tratándose de Ishida, de hecho.

El ruido arriba había ido en aumento cuando, de algún modo que no adivinaba del todo, sintió a su hermano alejándose. Dejando la mitad del pan obsequiado que poseía su mordida, disimuló su curiosidad frente a Yuzu y se apresuró a ir arriba a ver si Chad decidía explicarle por qué tanto alboroto.

 _(…) esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti._

 _¡N-No te burles de mí de formas que no puedo entender!_

Su coraje la abandonó cuando sus oídos oyeron esa parte de la conversación, y su cuerpo quedó congelado entre el pasillo, mientras que sus labios y ojos se llenaban de un gusto agrio que hicieron estremecer sus hombros por unos milisegundos. Terminó dando pasos que la llevaron hacia su habitación compartida, en la que, como en ese preciso instante, un sentimiento indeseable se apoderó de ella.

Tristeza.

Karin odiaba la tristeza, como odiaba sentirse triste. Porque esa emoción a veces la hacía desear ensañarse con la razón detrás de ella, y, aunque su mente le decía que sería bueno dirigirle su rabia a Uryuu, sólo hacía caso omiso del inservible consejo. ¿De qué serviría hacerlo responsable de su malestar? Sentir odio injustificado hacia él no haría que ella tuviera mejor control sobre sus emociones. No ganaría la lucha, contra su propio corazón, detestando a Ishida por el cariño que le profesaba a Inoue.

No dejaría de quererlo, odiándolo.

Jamás había tenido ni una pizca de aversión hacia Orihime-chan, y tampoco funcionaría que los repentinos celos, que habían comenzado a manifestarse, se transformaran en un sentimiento más oscuro.

Compadecerse de sí misma, tratarse de miserable, no repararía la baja autoestima que se provocaba el creerse una chica que no estaba a la altura del chico que le gustaba. Hasta puede que, ese papel, se lo haya entregado ella misma inconcientemente, buscando un camino fácil para desprenderse de esa voz traviesa, de su interior, que deseaba volver realidad su pequeño anhelo: Tener un mínimo del aprecio de Ishida.

Sin embargo, su parte racional, sus pensamientos fríos, se negaban a buscar la atención o, peor, la aprobación de Uryuu.

 _Querer llamar su atención… ¡Como una mocosa caprichosa!_

 _Yo simplemente quiero volver ser como a los once años, cuando no le interesaba en absoluto, ni me dificultaba tener delante cualquier persona del sexo opuesto._

Pero, un camino fácil no siempre era la mejor solución.

 _Sí._

 _Ignorarlo no es una opción._

Ni siquiera los fantasmas la dejaban en paz, hasta que tomó la iniciativa de deshacerse de ellos. Las emociones anidadas en su pecho eran más difíciles de alejar, pero quería realizar el esfuerzo necesario para desvanecerlas.

Aun así, ¿era exagerado tener preocupación por las decisiones de Ishida?

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **n/a:**_ _¿Reviews de aquellos que aún continúen queriendo leer hasta el final?_

 _Un saludo a todos y mil gracias._


End file.
